Sleep
by melkyre
Summary: Denmark can't sleep.


Denmark couldn't sleep.

Eyes closed, breathing slowed and his body went completely still... but then just blank old darkness continued to screen his vision and the drop off never came. The young dirty blonde rolled over, frustrated and sheets twisted over his form.

Two eyes cracked open and the glow from his green numbered alarm clock pierced through the clean darkness. _2:49._

Denmark moaned.

He rolled from his bed, standing on unsteady feet. He fingered his wall, fumbling to flick the light switch. Denmark mumbled under his breath, cursing light and how bright it was. He stumbled over and found his jeans, yanking them over his boxers. A red shirt with a cross adorned on top pulled on inside out.

The young man shut off the light on his way out, toeing on a pair of shoes without socks and shrugging on a light coat. His eyes were still half lidded, looking tired and frustrated.

There was huge heaps of snow outside, with light flakes drifting slowly from the cloud cover. Streetlights made the darkness outside glow with the white snow. The shocking cold suddenly waking Denmark fully, making him shove his stiff fingers in his coat pocket and sag his shoulders. A heap of moisture wisped from his mouth when he sighed, walking dejectedly into the street.

Neither a single car nor person passed by the sleepy dirty blonde as he walked. Snow crunched loudly under his feet, and when he trudged through drifts the freezing substance leaked onto his feet that were bare within his shoes and left him numb and clammy.

Denmark was in an awful mood, frost slowly becoming a part of him and leaving him shivering. The coat was worthless against the cold, but his stubbornness wouldn't have left him grab his warmer one. But god, did he hate it out here.

A light blue house was jammed in a row of townhouses. Denmark huffed, jogging up the walk and tip toeing up the steps. His numb feet were burning with frost and hair stuck in every direction. He crouched and reached on the porch light, not burning at that moment, and carefully slicked the cold metal key off. He shoved it in the lock before the biting metal could freeze to his skin and twisted. A satisfying click gave Denmark a light relieved face, so he slid the key out and returned it. He crept inside.

The interior was decorated smartly, and Denmark walked through with his snowy shoes soaking the floor. He used Sweden's bathroom quietly, peeking his bedroom to see Aland sleeping like a cat, limbs crossed over Sweden. Denmark smirked quietly and retreated, towards his neat kitchen.

His sneakers squeaked wetly on his tiled floor, Denmark too lazy to remove the damp shoes so he just treaded carefully. He fished the set of keys from a bowl on the counter and left the dark house through the kitchen door, into the garage.

Sweden had a sweet car, sleek and silver with fancy accents and flashy brand names. Denmark didn't even flick the light on, just poking the big button that opened the garage door. Cold whistled in when the big door finally clicked to a stop, wide open. Denmark slumped down the five stairs to the paved garage floor, pulling Sweden's car door open and sliding in. The vehicle hummed alive beautifully and shot sweet warm air into his cold tinged face.

Denmark sat in Sweden's car for ten minutes while it warmed, savouring the heat. He then pushed the automobile into reverse, (not drive, he was never going to make that mistake again. He didn't know Sweden could turn that colour.) and peeled from the snowy garage and out the driveway. Lazily flipping into drive, he drove off.

The ride was longer than the walk to Sweden's. Denmark would've fallen asleep at the wheel if he wasn't currently an insomniac, the drive was so dull. Streetlamps lit up his path, and then faded, then again. It was soothing and Denmark fell into the cycle. If it wasn't such a habit, he might've missed the faded white house he pulled up to. It didn't have a driveway, so Denmark just eased the silver vehicle up to the curb.

He was careful not to slam the door and wake anyone. He padded up the steps, creeping inside since the door was never locked. The soggy shoes were finally kicked off, and Denmark frowned sadly at his unnaturally red feet. The light coat fell to the wet ground casually and Denmark placed Sweden's car keys on the kitchen counter next to a case of beer.

Denmark fingered the walls as he walked through the dark house, around the staircase and into a bedroom. A large double bed outline could be made out through the shadows, with a figure sleeping beneath the covers.

Norway woke up to the sound of rustling blankets and a weight crawling into his bed.

"Denmark?" he mumbled automatically.

"Mmm. Sleep." The younger man was climbing under his covers, still fully dressed in wet cuffed jeans and an inside out shirt. Norway's heat was suddenly being sucked away by the figure cuddling his chest. Norway snickered under his breath.

"How'd you get here at 3:30 in the morning?" Norway smoothed down some dirty blonde hair that was invading his face. _Shock! _Shocking cold feet were being pressed to his calves and Norway wondered if he forgot shoes again.

"_Stole Sweden's car..." _Denmark's eyes were closed.

"Of course you did." Norway found himself smiling fondly. Denmark's chest rose and fell to a silent rhythm, body slowly easing from the tense, tired stiffness he held before into a blissful peace.

Norway could see the bags under his eyes even through the dark, so the blonde simply brought the blankets further up and snuggled into Denmark, keeping the young lanky figure warm.

He would deal with Sweden's car in the morning.

AN – Indeed. I would like to note that SatW is completely owned by *humon. This is fanfiction; I take no credits for these amazing characters.

This is dedicated to demarklovesnorway and swedenlovesaland. Yes, the three of us are that much of SatW nerds.


End file.
